Painful Touch
by space.stars
Summary: 'Too many scenerios.' Stories involving our favorite bubbly Italian and his reflection. Warning: Some stories might be very dark in themes. Rated M.
1. Painful Touch: Pet Part One

**Note: None of these stories are connected unless I state otherwise**

 **Title: Painful touch- Pet**

 **Words: 1,520**

 **Warnings: Sexual themes, language, rape, dark themes all around**

"I thought he was supposed to be the opposite of my fratello?" Romano sighed, watching his brother and his reflection, Luciano, bounce around happily with one another. The other 2ps were mingling with the others, talking about their respected worlds. Some were comparing, listening to what was different and the same. Others, namely the two Americas and Prussias, were trying to outdo the other in "Our World is Better than Yours" department. Romano hadn't talked to his 2p much, who said his name was Armmano, but that was namele because he had been worried for his brother. The Southern Italy had expected a psycho to walk out of the portal. But instead, he had met a jolly and happy nation that acted exactly like his brother. It sort of freaked him out.

"Fratello!~ Luci said he had a great idea for a pasta sauce!" Romano looked up to his brother, seeing the two practically skip over to him. They swung their joined hands together, back and forth, when they stopped in front of his seat. "Really? And what did the bastard say it was?" Curious now, Romano watched the heterochromic eyed Italian smile widely.

A sudden chill swept through the room. Romano moved his head around, tensing suddenly. All of the 2ps, who were laughing along with their counterparts, were all looking at Luciano. Their eyes watched, almost with a predatory glint, at the motions Luciano made with his hands. Their mouths all twitched, a twisted smile making its way onto each of the 2ps face.

 _Swoop_

Feliciano cried out suddenly, grabbing desperately at the hand around his neck. Romano watched Luciano cackle with insane laughter, hand tightening around Feliciano.

"Why, your brother would be a fantastic ingredient, _si?_ Oh, but that is cannibalism, _si?_ We wouldn't want that now would we? However, your _fratello_ would be great pet yes? Nice and submissive, a little _slut._ " He saw his brother shake in fear, gasping for air and trying to call out for his name, but unable to do so because of the lack of air. Romano shakily got up from his seat, feeling those magenta-orange eyes watch his every move. Tears were gathering in his brother's eyes. He had to get his precious brother out of this situation NOW.

"N-Now hold on bastard. D-don't do anything rash." Those creepy magenta eyes narrowed even more into tiny slits. "Rash you say? So you don't want me to do something like ThIs?"

Faster than any nation could follow, the mirror behind Luciano came to life, creating a portal back to the 2p world. Feliciano was thrown hard at it, be sucked into the dimension. Romano saw Luciano grin even more widely, sharp teeth glistening in the light. "Your brother is _**mine**_ now." Romano couldn't even react before Luciano too disappeared into the portal. The other 2ps watched in glee, soon folowing their leader back to their home world.

He and Ludwig rushed to the portal after all the 2ps left, to try to get in and save his poor brother, but as soon as the last 2p disappeared, the portal dissipated.

Romano screamed and banged at the mirror. "Bring my fratello back you monster! Come back and fight!" Arms wrapped around his waist, moving him away from the mirror. "Screaming won't bring your brother back Roma. You need to calm-". Green eyes narrowed at the Spanish nation. "You want me to calm down? _**Calm down**_? After my brother was taken to that god awful world surrounded by nations that would rape him!? No, fuck you. Fuck all of you! This was your fault English bastard! You decided ' _Hey why don't we bring these fucking maniacs to our worled and try to get along with them?_ '. Well, you see how that went don't ya. Now, I'm going to ask you just fucking once. Open a damn portal so I can go and bring my brother back. _**Now**_."

England stared, shocked at the usually non-threatening nation looking terrifying at him. But he could understand where the Southern Italy came from. If America was taken there, he would have acted the same way as Romano. However..

"I, uh, didn't create that portal. Luciano created it because I don't know how to make one." He jumped when he saw Romano try to leap at him, with only Spain holding him back. "I-I can find the spell though! It'll only take a few….years." He prayed that Romano hadn't heard that last word. Sadly, it seemed his prayers weren't answered. "A few fucking years? Feliciano will be raped or scared by the time we make one! Do it faster!" Suddenly angry, England pointed a finger at him. "Magic takes time you idiot! You can't rush it or something bad could happen. I'm sorry this happened Romano, we all are. But it will take time before we can get him back." Tears were now streaming down Romano's face, something that shocked many nations, even Spain. "F-Fine. Whatever. B-But when we get my brother back and he wonders why it took so long, its your fucking fault."

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Feliciano struggled against the chains binding him to the bed frame, his arms stretched tight above his head. His legs were wrapped in chains and held in the air by two hooks that were attached to the ceiling. They were spread, making Feliciano feel very vulnerable. A ball gag was forced in his mouth, stretching his mouth wide and not able to make any noise, besides muffled whimpers.

"Aren't you just adorable?" That voice laced in poison said, coming from the doorway. Feliciano watched as Luciano locked the door behind him before walking purposefully over to where he was bound naked to the bed. Gloved fingers danced along his skin, sending shivers up his spine. He tried to wiggle away from those gloved hands, but the chains ended the fruitless effort. "Why are you so scared? Do you think I'll hurt you?" Knowing the other couldn't respond, Luciano swung his legs onto the bed, looming over the other. He saw those hazel eyes widen in fear, muffled pleas asking to be let free. He moved his hand up, letting his gloved his wrap around the other's throat loosely. "Be quiet. Or do I have to teach you to always be silent unless I ask you?"

He pressed down slowly on that fragile neck. He heard Feliciano start to choke and breath in small gasps as his air was cut off. "I said be quiet little bunny. Will you do that? _**PLEASE?**_ "

Luciano no longer heard those pretty little pleas escape Feliciano's throat and sighed. He would allow his pretty bunny to plea with him soon, but for now, he rather not have to hear such things the first time he claimed him.

"There there. Isn't that better?" Patting the other's cheek, Luciano made sure Feliciano's eyes were on his face. After being able to keep those scared eyes on him, he let his left hand down to his waist and slowly undid the belt. Whenever Feliciano tried to look and see what he was doing, Luciano would grab his chin and force it back to where his eyes would meet Luciano's. Once he got his pants and underwear off, he let Feliciano's head go. Immediately, Feliciano looked down and whimpered at seeing his reflection naked from the waist down. He quickly looked back up to see Luciano smirking at him. "Do you see how you being like this makes me feel Feli? You make me just want to _**EAT YOU UP.**_ " Seeing the other flinch, he pet Feliciano's hair gently. "Oh, but I could never do that. You are my new little pet. I'll take care of you for eternity. All I ask," moving down some so his cock lined up with Feliciano's hole, he looked back up and licked his lips, "is that you become my little _**submissive, obeying, pet.**_ " As soon as the word pet reached his lips, he thrust into Feliciano.

Feliciano cried out, feeling himself tear. Tears formed in hazel eyes and rolled into his face. He felt Luciano lick away the tears as he set a brutal pace. He could feel blood slick his insides and help a tiny bit with the roughness, but overall, this pain was unbearable. Never before had he felt such agony from any such place. "Was my little pet a virgin?" Shaking from the pain and still crying, Feliciano did not answer. "Answer me when I am talking to you!" He slapped the other, becoming impatient. Feliciano, fearing for any more pain, quickly shook his head yes. He blearily opened his eyes, that same smirk plastered onto the other's face. "Well then, I'm honored. I'm going to be your first and last. And if you are wondering if sex is always like this pet," slowing his pace and leaning down, "it is."

Biting that delicious neck, Luciano quickly started, again, his fast pace, ignoring those begs for mercy. Ah Feliciano was so tight. He couldn't wait to play with him more. And his precious brother and friends were _**NEVER**_ getting him back.

 **This was very spontaneous. Didn't even really expect to right this, but music really influences what I write. Also, title isn't very creative but I am not good at title or chapter names. The next one will be more upbeat.**


	2. Painful Touch: Soulmates Part 1

**Note: Nothing belongs to me at all!**

 **Painful Touch: Soulmate Part 1 (Felicest)**

 **Words: 889**

 **Warnings: Depression (sort of)**

 _A soulmate is the other half of one's soul. A person can never truly be complete without their other half, and thankfully, many can find theirs quite easily. A name on one's wrist narrows the field of searching and to truly define one's soulmate, the first words ever spoken to each other is engraved on their arms._

Feliciano sighed and looked down at his wrist. Elegant letters stared back at him, taunting him.

 _Luciano._

That was the name of his soulmate, one he had not found in over 2000 years. No matter the humans or nations born, none bared his soulmates' name nor the first words that accompanied the writing. Every time he looked down and stared, tears would gather in his eyes.

Every other nation had already found their soulmate, who were all nations. His brother's soulmate was Spain, America to England, France to Canada, and so on. Even Germany, who at once Feliciano wished to be his soulmate, had found his not long after World War Two. Now Feliciano was all alone, without a soulmate. Even Romano had started to notice the change in his brother's mood. It was said that someone who couldn't find their soulmate would live in misery and pain for the rest of their lives. And that was what Feliciano guessed he was experiencing right now. Living in such agony for hundreds of years can wear any person down, even a nation.

He lied his head down on the meeting table, sighing softly in sadness. His brother, who sat beside them as they WERE the same nation, glanced at him and frowned. His brother hadn't been the same since they unified, acting more subdued and even depressed at times. Romano knew that it was living without his soulmate for so long. Feliciano would no longer sing while cooking, and instead, stare at his brother or the many pictures of Romano and Spain together in their house. During the times Romano was there to sleep at night, his brother's whimpers and cries would startle the stillness of the air. Probably the saddest thing, however, was the many times Romano would come home with Feliciano already eating dinner. The dinner table would already be set up, with one small candle in the middle, on top of a table cloth. Two dinners were lied out, with one already being eaten by Feliciano and the other sitting on the adjacent side of his brother. Romano had been shocked to see such a sad display done by his brother. It was then he realized just how lonely Feliciano really was. Every other nation had their soulmate, finding them within the first few hundreds of years or so of their creation. Feliciano had to deal with all of the happy couples who could flaunt around the love only soulmates could share. Romano knew him and Spain didn't help the situation either. Seeing them together probably killed the small amount of hope Feliciano still held.

In an unusual move on his part, Romano moved his hand over Feliciano's, intertwining their fingers. His brother didn't look at him. The only acknowledgment Feliciano gave was a small, feeble squeeze of his hand. Sighing, but knowing this was the most Feliciano would give him for the time being, Romano sat back in his chair and listened to the meeting.

~~Line Break~~

Cuddling up to his soft, cotton blanket- one Romano had gotten him- Feliciano thought about the lonely years of his life, having to suffer without his soulmate was like living without oxygen. It was impossible. Yet, somehow, he had made it work, barely surviving without his other half. He could tell his health was deteriorating. How could he not, with his stomach growling constantly with the need for food? His once glowing skin now pale and dull. Hazel eyes no longer shined with love and hope as they were now glazed with sadness and self-hate. Every nation saw how truly miserable Feliciano lived each day.

Feliciano didn't even know he was crying until the salty tears made his blanket wet. Sniffling softly, he made his mind turn to the meeting that had happened just hours prior. England had told everyone in the room about something called a "parallel world" similar to their own. That he had been communicating with this other England that he called 'Oliver', trying to set up a meeting. Feliciano hadn't been able to remember much, that's what happens when your mind stays in the clouds to get rid of the pain, but he did remember Arthur talking about the next meeting would involve the parallel nations, which would happen next month. Romano told Feliciano that Arthur was describing each parallel nation and how they exactly were. Feli didn't particularly care, not wanting to meet more nations that had already met their soulmates. His counterpart, who's name he did not care to listen for, probably already had his.

Whimpering softly, dull hazel eyes stared at the beautiful writing on his wrist. Only he knew the name of his soulmate, as it was frowned upon to tell even family of your soulmate before they were met. Romano knew nothing of his brother's soulmate's name. _**Luciano.**_ An Italian name that Feliciano had hoped he could find easily. Oh how mistaken he was. Almost 1,500 years of pain with nothing to show for it.

It wasn't only the name that made him weep in agony. The first sentence of what his soulmate would say greeted his eyes. It wasn't what some would say a pleasant message, but Feliciano didn't..COULDN'T mind. It's all he has of his soulmate. Well, along with his name.

 _Luciano. Luciano. Luciano. Lucia...Luci...Lu...L…_

 **After a long absence I have returned. One of my favorite AU involves soulmates and I couldn't resist this in the slightest. Not as dark as my first drabble, but still sad. This is a multiple part story so stay tuned for part two.**


End file.
